My 'Little Fox'
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: [SenRu] aww shucks, this is really crap... but then i still need u to R&R, pretty please! thanks so much... [::Sen reminisces his childhood friend which he hasnt seen for sometime now...::] - dont 4get to R&R, ne!


My 'Little Fox'… 

Author: Ryuen

Genre: General/Romance/Humor

Pairing: SenRu ^-^

Rating: G

Warning/s: OOC and, err… I think this is really 'crap' ~_~!!

A/N: Halo! Well, this is my 4th fic so far, still have other unfinished craps here- can't wait for this semester to end! I'm here once again to share my craziness to the world! Hahahah! Uhm, this idea juz popped up in my mind like crazy! Ja! Pls R&R!  

**::Standard Disclaimers Apply::**

***

The buzzer went off.

Our team won- by one point only- and well, as always, who wouldn't be happy about it? Unless of course if you're one of the loosing team. Shohoku, that is. This is our ever –first practice game and I do feel good about it. They were a great team really, although I must say that they needed still a lot of talents before they can finally equalized our 'playing pace', but nonetheless, it was a cool game- tiring but very interesting. But of course, we've only won over by a single point, not much to brag about- not much since I think, for the first time in my life, I have finally met my match. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this Ace player of yours have met his match, unfortunately, the guy was… *superb*! Phew, it feels like I'm having a never-ending one-on-ones with him! He has this amazing skill which of course shocked me like the 'oh-my-god-' thingy, or whatever!

He's quite tall, very pale- thought he's actually a ghost! Got this very nice jet black hair which actually reminded me of someone I knew way back… though I personally cant tell cuz its been years since I last saw him! Hell, I missed that friend of mine. And so, as I was saying, he's tall, pale, with jet black hair, really nice pair of sapphire orbs, got an aristocratic nose, and uhm… kinda cute- sheesh, you should have seen his pout whenever I get the chance to passed his defense! Hahaha, such site- he's quite a dear.

Now what, I think I'm really missing my friend a lot… wonder where he is now. He's a bit of a  talker- I mean, at first impression, you probably would think that he's actually incapable of speaking, hah, wait til he rants, im sure you'll be begging to keep his mouth shut! But then, he's really nice… and yes, I'm saying this again, I. Missed. Him. 

Let me tell you something about him…

Well, he was my childhood friend, we were neighbors and I'm two years older than him actually. I was 9 then when we first 'get together'- I meant, those cheesy 'kids stuff'- yeah, and he was a cute 7-year old kid who has the cutest face of all. But then, asked me why do I enjoy hanging around with him- simply because he loves snorting, and playing, and playing, and… playing. Hehe, we were really nuts back then. 

I first got to know him one day. I remember, I saw him playing all alone by himself- playing guess what- the sport I'm so endowed today- yes, basketball. But of course, the ball he was holding back then was not the 'true' basketball but just a small ball with some 'heart' prints on it… more like of a beach ball, really cute. And so, I went over to him and asked him if he wants to play with me…

**FLASHBACK**

I remember, I was so bored that day…

"Mom, can I go out and play?"

"Okay, but only if you'll be back before 5 pm, hear that, Akira?"

"Yippeee!!!! I love you Mom!!!!" And so I went out after giving my mom a quick kiss.

"Before 5 and don't you be late for dinner!!!"

I ran out of the house, a smile painted on my lips- but then, as I looked from right to left, I saw no one's playing!

"huh?! Where is everybody?!"

And that's when I saw him. He was bouncing that funny-looking ball as if, practicing the skill of dribbling. Hah, really born to be a player! I went over to check on that cute little kid and maybe, asked him a couple of questions.

"Hey kid! Hey…"

He turned to look at me with his brows furrowed, as if… he's mad.

"Hello, good afternoon… err,  have you seen Hiro-chan and Touya-chan somewhere?"

And he didn't answer… but that was also when it hit me, I haven't seen him before! 

"Err, you looked kinda 'new' here…"

"…and you looked funny."

Eh?! I swear, if he weren't just about 2-3 inches shorter than me that time, I really swear that I could have pounced on him, but then, I just thought that he's cute and that, harming the lil twirp wont do me any good.

"Huh? Who… what… what's funny?" I grinned at him.

"…you, who else?"

"Er, why so?"

"…your hair… its all…. Up!"

And that was actually the first time someone 'insulted' my precious hair. And to make matter's a bit worst…

"Eh, my hair- its called 'spiked'!"

"Hahahahahaha… s…sp…spiked?! Hahaha, twought it wuss a grass!!! Hahaha!!!"

"Err…" 

Being a nice and friendly kid I am, I just smiled at him and tried to befriend him. Really, he's annoying but… there's something about him that surely made my heart soft.

"Oh-okay, hmm, say, you don't looked like you're from here…"

He stopped dribbling the ball and faced me with his head up, since Im towering over him by 3 inches, maybe.

"We jwust moved in!" And he pointed to the house, next to ours.

"Oh, really…ah, so you must be that newbies yesterday, huh… well, welcome to Kanagawa!"

"Hmph.. oh, and by the way… I don't know your fwends…"

"Oh, don't worry bout that…say, have you seen some other kids maybe… I just went out to play and now, I don't see anyone at all!"

"Err…yes, they were here awhile ago… but they… went home owredi!"

"Why so?"

He was clenching and unclenching his left hand and I'm beginning to suspect that he must have done something really naughty.

"Say, did you happen to do something?"

"Err… "

And then, I saw him… his eyes, now watery! Boy, he's crying! Eepp, I gotta stop him from crying, or else his parents might actually think that I hurt their son!!!

"Whoa, wait… what?!!"

"Wwaahhh…. I…. Bit each… and evwy every one of them…  because they're so….. so….. meaannn!!! Waahhh…"

"You what?!"  

Oh boy, he sure is a kiddo! I went to him and hushed him, I kneeled on one knee and cupped his cute lil face within my hands. And guess what, I made him blushed! Hahaha, thought it was cute, and so I noted myself to do that often to him just to see that cute tinge of pink on his cheeks. And while he was sobbing, he happened to tell his reason for doing that.

"Thwey… thwey… said that… that… I looked like…a ghowst… because I'm… so… so… pale, thwats that's why… I bit them!"

I found myself smiling warmly at this boy in front of me and I just cant help but to ruffle his hair.

"Aww, they're so mean for saying that to ya…say, do you know those bad kids?"

"I just twold you that Im new here…wwaahhh"

"Oh, yeah… right, hush, stop crying now, ne…now, I'll make you laugh, look at me!"

I made a funny face- I stuck my tongue out, and tried to bulge my eyes and nose wide. And acted as if I'm suffocating- and after that silly act, I grinned at him.

"Heheh, I looked silly, ne?"

"No yer not…"

"Oh really… dya think I'm not silly?" I gave him a cheeky grin only to hear the one and famous word which I long to hear once again, all these past years… "Then what do you think of me, then?" 

"…yer a…yer a… dwo'ahow!" 

And with that, I found myself laughing… and funny though how I seemed to affect him, he started laughing likewise.

"So…you wanna play bwall?"

"Sure… wanna play 'pass-the-ball'?

"No… wanna play…. Wanna play… baskwetbwoll and chase!"

"Oh-okay…we'll play first basketball, then chase, okay with you?"

"Its okay!!!!"

"Alright then... lets play!!!!!!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We played and played. He was actually a fast learner…never mind that he's also quite a lil bastard but then, I don't mind that really, he's fun to be with! Especially that 'dwo..'ahow' word… wow, I cant believe that he actually said that to me! We continued to 'play' although that wasn't really like the professional play. We kept on loosing the ball, but nonetheless we kept on diving on who gets the ball. Boy, I really missed the old days. 

Then, there were also the times when it will be raining and he will be there to stay in our house and we'll just be still playing… this time, board games. We love playing checkers, millionaire's game- and hahaha, since he was just a little kiddo that time, I remember how I used to cheat on him! Boy, and then he will really get pissed off and start ruining my so-called 'grass hair'! We became so very close that it was almost impossible that time to see us separated from each other.

He even gave me the nickname 'broom head' just because of my hair although the difference is that according to him, I'm a type of 'broom' who doesn't sweep the floor, and instead I focus on cleaning up the ceiling! Hahaha really… he was such a cute, little bastard- and I cant help but to call him 'little fox' because of his fox-like eyes. Then there were also times wherein we would sleep together during afternoons on my bed after a tiring game or play, either indoors or outdoors. I just love that kid a lot!

He was my first 'close friend' that time- and although I was just too naïve back then to realized it even more, I think he was actually my… 'best friend'. We shared a lot of things in common really, like for example our passion in playing basketball, his crazy dream of wanting to fly one day, although I wasn't really aware that time on what he really meant by that.

I personally enjoyed his company a lot- there's always this feeling of happiness within me whenever I'm with him. He's like a younger brother to me and he really is a dear… until the time came that we have to be separated- we have to move to Osaka because my father has been transferred on a different branch of the company he's been working for. I remembered clearly that time, now I was the one who has been sobbing…

I cried because I don't want to leave my friend behind, he's been a deary in the sense that It feels like as if we're already bounded by blood. But decisions have to be made and so, within those 9 months of getting to know him, I, one day, found myself waving him goodbye. 

It broke my heart to see him cry also while I was already aboard the train, he was with his mom and dad, and they really felt sorry for the both of us. My mom was rubbing my back while I was sitting inside the cabin, waving my little friend goodbye. 

The time came when the train has to leave; it started rolling, and then faster and faster, until it gained speed. I opened the cabin's window and with streaming tears on my cheeks, I tried to looked back, only to see him running, as if trying to catch up with me while shouting,  _"…Akira, please come back again, okay!!! Akiiirrraa!!"_

And I found myself sobbing even more, until I finally couldn't see him and his cute face… until all I could only see is a dot in the horizon.

Until now… I still sometimes wonder about him… I've been back to Kanagawa after 4 years, now, at 17 years of age and after almost a decade of not seeing him anymore… my very first best friend… I could only wonder…where he is now… I surely would want to see him… 

Darn, I missed you already, now that I'm back-….

I continued rinsing my body while busy thinking those thoughts- completely removing all the suds, I turned the shower off and started wiping myself while humming a familiar tune. The sudden flashbacks of the memory of my childhood friend, suddenly brought a slight feeling of longing to see him… wanting to see him… now. 

"…hmm…hm…hmmm..hm…."

Suddenly, a voice broke my reverie.

"Oi, Sendoh, are you still in the shower?"

It was Koshino Hiroaki, a close friend of mine… a teammate, and… well… my very 'impatient' teammate.

"Hai, Kosh! What's up?" I said in a sing-song voice. Wonder why I'm such in a good mood today. Well, we did won over Shohoku alright, nice practice game. Phew, I almost remember that redhead in Shohoku, boy! He was such an amazing newbie- I mean, he's got this stamina, determination and incredible will power, and yeah, it almost got me! Whoops, I did say, *almost*. But then, nothing can really compare with that number 11 who guarded me awhile ago- sheesh really, he was… great. I think he'll be a good equal in terms of my skills…

"Hurry up spiky, we still have that darn Math subject, remember…"

Crap. Why in the world do I have to hear the cursed 'word'?! Math?! Sheesh really, everyone knows how I personally hated the subject, y'know those X's and Y's- yeah, those variables and those… aww, whaddya call them again?! Ah! Algebra that is, crap- I really-really-really hated it! I wish I could absent but then, I happened to remember that we do have an assignment. And heh, whether I liked it or not, I *have* to passed that assignment even if I know that I'll be getting a zero for that! I sighed wearily in the shower room. 

"Geez Kosh, why do you have to mention that?"

"Geez too Sendoh, why do you have to complain, you're a student for God's sake!"

Didn't I also tell you that this guy is so uptight? I wonder when he'll get a life on his own. And so, after drying myself, I went out with a towel wrapped around my lower half and a pout on my face.

"Hey what's the matter now, hurry up wil ya!"

"Im… im… tired Kosh, I don't wanna attend that subject anymore!"

"Then don't if you don't want to… "

I sighed heavily and started walking in our locker room. Outside, I once again, heard Koshy's annoying voice,

"Oi Sendoh… hurry up okay… huh, oh, yeah, right… he's here… oh… well… yeah, sure… I'll tell him."

Huh?! Is he talking to someone… ch, must be some fans of mine! Hehe, it sure is hard to be popular! Hee-hee, me and my vain self!

"Sendoh, I gotta go now, just follow on… okay, and hey, when you're done there, someone here wants to see ya!"

I raised a brow as I tried to perfectly spiked my hair while looking at my handsome self on the mirror before me. Someone wants to see me… heh, must be those fangirls! ^_^ Oh we~ell, they sure cant get enough of their 'Prince Charming'. And so, I hurriedly fixed everything and closed my locker.

I went out of the locker room while whistling a happy tune when someone slaps me on the forehead!

"Ittaaiii…itai!!!" 

I rubbed my forehead with a sheepish look on my face. Although, Im very much willing to kick whoever did that, I didn't – being a peace lover I am of course. I turned my gaze on my right only to see… someone… standing… with his arms on his hips.

"Hey, whaddya do that for?! –Huh?!!!" 

"…'hey' yourself!"

"Er…?!"  This guy… he's that… that…number 11 from Shohoku…

"…what? Is there a dirt on my face?!" And he snorted. I must tell you, this is like the first time I saw someone snorting and can still look beautiful.

Eh?! I really cant understand this, I don't know anymore what I looked like, my hand still on my forehead, my mouth gaping, my eyes wide… a complete shocked expression on my face!

"Eh… I mean, hey NUMBER 11- from Shohoku, awhile ago, right?" ^_^ Wow, ne'er actually thought that I was *this* ultra famous to be known by other players!! Whoohhooo!!!!

He raised a brow and with an annoyance in his voice…he said,

"…number 11?!!" 

"Yeah, you're that number 11 awhile ago… your jersey's number is 11, right?"

"…"

"Eh… say, dya need anything?" ^_^ Really smooth, Akira!

Another slap on the forehead.

"ittaaiiii…itai…itai…itai… eh, what now?! Im not doing anything!"

"…Akira Sendoh…"

I just don't know what's with him anymore, I mean, he~llo!!! We're not that *close*- yeah, right but hey! Why am I allowing him to actually slap me?! But then…

"Ok~aay, lets settle this, shall we…so,  you 'know' me…" Everyone does!

"Of course…" And he twitched his lips… sheesh, is he trying to hide a smile, perhaps?!

"Right…. So… uh… what….??" Sheesh, but then… hehe, I did said awhile ago that he's 'cute' and now what, im talking to the 'pretty boy' of Shohoku, whhoo- lucky me!

"You don't…know me?!" 

This time, I really think he's twice annoyed… I could only wonder why. 

"Er…you're NUMBER 11 from Shohoku!!!" I keep on insisting that his name is actually 'NUMBER 11'

Another slap, plus a pinch on my left ear!

"Aaccckkk……itaiiii..ittaiii!!!!!" What the..?!! This guy is so weird… I think he has a crush on me!

"Hmph…"

"Eh, say what's your problem…." …wait a minute….?!?!!!

"…you haven't change"

"huh?!" What does he mean by that…but then….. but then really… he…he…

He wearily sighed and cocked his head to the left, his brows raised. I could only looked onto him. Hey-hey-hey… you really are *cute* y'know… and awfully familiar….but then… could it be…?!

"You looked funny…."

"EH?!! Why so…" Waitaminuteithinkiveheardthatlinesomewhereinmypast!!!!!!!

"Your hair….its…its… all… UP!!" And with that he wryly smiled.

"…"  Ohmygodisheactually….

"DO'…."

" You look awfully familiar…."  And pretty too, phew!

"…AH…"

"My god, number 11…. Didn't actually think that you're this aggressive!"  Add that sexy wink, Akira! ^.~

"..OU!!!" 

"Ow, you didn't actually think I'd not get that, huh… you said 'do'ahou' to me….-?!!!!!!!!!"

And that's when it hit me once again… I swear its like someone rang a grandfather's clock right into my ears! I mean… OMIGOSH!!!!

"…." 

"Oi… "

"…"

"Oi… do'ahou, speak up…"

"…"

"Do you want another slap-?!!!"

I didn't let him finished his sentence as I suddenly jump to my excitement and fiercely hugged him while turning ourselves round and round. 

"Yoouu'rrrreeee bbbaaaaccckkk!!!!!!!!! My god, Rukawa Kaede!!! Its actually *YOU*!!!!!"

"K'so… lemme go…can't breathe…"

"Aww, lemme look at you…. My-my…. What have you done to my friend?!!!" 

I gave him a cheeky grin while I cupped his face and once again, I saw that same blush 10 years ago which of course never cease to amazed me. Gods, Kaede… I really did missed you!!!!

"Do'ahou, I didn't go somewhere… you're the one who left!"

"Eh?! Oh, yeah right…. Silly me, ne?" 

"hn.."

"Wow, I swear I really-really-really-didn't recognized you…."  Gods, you're so… cute!

"…I could tell, still have to slap you thrice before I come to your senses."

"Eh, yeah, that was some 'greeting'"

" So…"

"Hm, I got an idea… why don't we talk somewhere more appropriate, huh?"

"Hn?"

"I meant… I know a nice place somewhere here… some café nearby…talk bout the good ol days!"

"Why not….?"

***

At the café nearby…

"You didn't tell me that you went to Shohoku high!" 

"You didn't either- Ryonan High, huh, oh, by the way, nice shoes… Converse?"

"That's why I thought you're so familiar while we're on the court! Er, thanks, yeah…. My favorite- hey, you're wearing a Jordan!!!" And I pouted and winked at him.

"Hn, and I thought you didn't noticed…"

"Haha, why didn't you tell me that it was *you*?" 

"Nothing really….besides, thought you knew me…"

"Aww c'mon…." Gosh, he really is a deary

"Hey, remember when we used to play 'chase'?"

"Yeah, I do… I always caught you, y'know… and you have no choice but to be the 'IT'!"

"You're a big cheater back then Akira…"

'I'm not… hah! Its because I'm just taller and I ran faster than you are…"

"Yare-yare…. Still you're such a cheater!"

"Oh, alright… say, why don't we test now who still runs fast, huh?" 

A smile. 

"….i wanted to say something Akira…"

"Go on…" You missed me, too huh

"….i hate you- you're a goddamn good player! Hmph"

"Hahahahah……."

"…and you almost forgot my name…"

"Hahahaha…."

"…plus, didn't know that you could actually grew that TALL!"

"You're tall as well…. hahaha" …and cute too!

"Don't laugh at me…"

"Why not… oh, I know… because you will *BITE* me!" And with that I started laughing some more.

"'ahou!" I saw him blush, probably embarrassed about his past 'hobby'.

"I missed that line, Kaede" …and I missed you too… a lot!

"And you… same hairstyle, huh!" 

"And you… still not combing your hair!" I started laughing even more. 

He rolled his eyes and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Kaede, now its my turn to say something…" I remember myself saying that you are my best friend and who knows…

"Shoot…"

"I. Missed. You." … maybe more than that…

"…"

"Well…?"

"What?"

"Aren't you at least going to say the same in return?"  I said with an endearing tone.

He stood up from his seat and started walking slowly backwards with a naughty grin on his face.

"…you have to catch me, first!"

He stucked his tongue out and started running away- which of course earned a chuckle from me. Remembering him back when he was a young 7-year old who loves to bite and by simply looking at him now sure amazes me. Not that he has grown so tall but because, despite the everything and the whatnots, he's still the same, cute, little kid that I have almost forgot the name, but forever has been a part of my life.

….I got up from my seat, put the payment on the table,  and ran after him.

"You'll regret this, my little fox!"  Kaede…

"Shut up, 'broomhead!!"

….Just like the good old days

**::owari:: 8-3-03**

A/N: 0.0?! Ack, what was that all about, I mean…. Onegai, just R&R, okay?! I mean, uhmm… I read this whole thingy of mine again & again, and well…. Aacckk!!! I think it needs a sequel!!!-lolz- Whaddya think?!!! But then, thanks for reading, okay… im really sorry if this sux, told ya, this is craziness!!! It went poofing in my mind and I think I just have to write this down…. ^____^ but then, I like Ru-chan here, his being OOC is quite kawaii here! Don't ya think?! ^_^  Uhm, sorry for all the wrong grammar/s and yes, sorry also if I do lacked details or whatever. You, see I just thought about the what-ifs again… what if Sen and Ru were childhood friends and after blahblah years…. Yadayadayada….hehe, just the typical friendship thingy…evolving and naturally being more than that….^_^ *Ryuen-chan giggles* Hmmmm, I guess I should make a sequel for this! ^.~ Ow, sowweee, minna – forgot to tell you that this is based on Sen's POV- obviously!! R&R as always… thankies so much! ^___^ I love you all! Let's keep the anime & yaoi fandom burning bright! Yesss…. It took quite a while before I was able to post this… been thinking really… -lolz-


End file.
